fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones 'are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as ''The Power of Three and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth Halliwell sister. After the death of Prue on May 17th, 2001, the Halliwells' long lost half-sister, Paige, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. History Melinda Warren's Prophecy : The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda possessed all three original Charmed powers; the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition, and was the creator of the Warren Book of Shadows. When the warlock, Matthew Tate, exposed Melinda's secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But shortly before her death, Melinda prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, finally culminating in the arrival of three sisters, which would be known as the Charmed Ones. Arrival of the Sisters : "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power." : —The spell, which Phoebe cast, that invoked the Charmed Ones' powers. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1970 and 1975. Due to a pact that their mother, Patty, was forced to make with a warlock named Nicholas, promising the girls' powers in exchange for their lives, their grandmother, Grams, cast a spell to bind their powers for protection and erased their memories of being witches. In 1977, their mother had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, and conceived a child. Because it was forbidden for whitelighters and witches to fall in love and have children, they were forced to give the baby up for adoption. They took her to a local church where a nun brought her to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, who named her Paige. Patty died one year later. In early 1998, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother's passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family spirit board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. The sisters encountered countless manifestations of evil as they explored their origins. By vanquishing these dark forces, they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the Power of Three. Eventually, the sisters not only developed magical strength but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. The sisters met a brief strain in their bond when Phoebe fell in love with a demon named Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, and faked his death to save him. When her sisters found out, Prue was the most upset but came to forgive her gradually. They also came together for Piper when she fell in love with their whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, who eventually proved the transcendence of their love and reached for marriage. Prue's death and meeting Paige No evil had managed to destroy the Charmed Ones until 2001 when the sisters accidentally used magic in public trying to protect a doctor and were caught on TV. The Source of All Evil used the opportunity to kill the Charmed Ones by making Phoebe willingly stay in the Underworld in exchange for the demon Tempus to rewind time to the moment before their magic was exposed. She agreed after finding out that Piper had been killed because of the madness that resulted from the exposure. After time was rewound, Piper and Prue were forced to face the demonic assassin, Shax, on their own and were both sent through a wall. The Source sent an assassin after Phoebe, but she managed to escape back to the Manor where their Whitelighter, Piper's husband, Leo, healed Piper. However, he did not succeed in saving Prue. Thus, the Power of Three was broken. After many unsuccessful attempts to revive Prue, Piper desperately cast a spell to call a lost sister, which did not work. However, Prue's spirit changed the effects of the spell to locating Paige instead, after finding out that she might have the power to recreate the Charmed Ones. Paige found out about Prue's death and went to attend her funeral. While there, she spoke with Phoebe, who had a premonition of her getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. Though they managed to chase him away, they also discovered that Paige had the power to orb, and later found out that she wasn't just a whitelighter, but the long lost half-sister that they never knew they had. When the three of them joined hands, the Charmed Ones were re-established and Paige activated her Wiccan powers and received the power to move objects with her mind. With Prue being dead, Paige's arrival repaired the broken Power of Three, reviving the Charmed Ones and their destiny. Since Prue had the power of telekinesis, Paige received this power as the replacement in the circle. The reconstituted Charmed Ones encountered many more manifestations of both good and evil, as well as endured many more losses, heartbreaks, and epic battles. In 2002, the sisters even fulfilled their first combined destiny by vanquishing the Source (albeit three separate times). After his third vanquish, their destiny became to protect and prepare the way for the next generation while also continuing to thin out the ranks of evil and save innocents. The rest of their journey took on near-death struggles and painful experiences as they had to deal with powerful foes and personal problems that almost cost them their lives, though they are also rewarded for their efforts. Phoebe finds out that she is meant to conceive a baby girl and begins to look forward to her future. Paige learns the joy of helping others as a whitelighter and embraces her whitelighter duties. Between 2005 and 2006, the sisters suffer a new loss: Leo. After being told that a great battle is about to commence and Leo's death will motivate them, the sisters strike a deal with the Angel of Destiny - to keep him in a frozen state until they have prevailed. The sisters also accept a new witch apprentice, Billie Jenkins, who had long ago lost a sister of her own. Eventually, the Charmed Ones find out that the Jenkins sisters are their new enemies and plot several strategies to destroy them. In the end, Billie sides with them again and end the battle with the destruction of the true evil behind the events: the Triad and Billie's sister, Christy. By this time, Paige marries a parole officer named Henry Mitchell and conceives twin girls, Sabrina and Kathrine Mitchell, while adopting Henry Jr.; Phoebe marries a Cupid named Coop, who was sent by the Elders to make up for her losses over the years, and together mothers P.J, Parker, and Paris Halliwell. Members First Generation The first three members of The Charmed Ones existed from 1998 to 2001. The sisters' powers had been bound by their grandmother, after Phoebe's birth in order to protect them from Evil. After Penny's death, the binding spell was broken and the sisters were supposed to receive their powers. However, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe didn't receive their powers until after Phoebe returned to the Halliwell Manor. The bond and their Charmed powers were ultimately severed after the death of Prudence Halliwell in 2001. Prue halliwell(I).jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell Piper_Halliwell2.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Phoebe1.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Second Generation After Prue's death, the Charmed Ones were reconstituted when Piper and Phoebe discovered their half sister, Paige Matthews. They are the last full-blooded witches in the Warren line to be the Charmed Ones. * '''Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews (half sister; whitelighter-witch; 2001-Present) Piper_Halliwell2.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Phoebe1.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Paige matthews.png|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Appendices Melinda Warren's Prophecy : The Warren line of witches descends from Melinda Warren, a victim of the : Salem Witch Trials in the seventeenth century. As Melinda was burned at the : stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger, : culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most : powerful good witches the world has ever known. They would destroy all kinds : of evil and be known as The Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the four basic powers of spell casting, potion making, scrying, and mediumship. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of these powers. Parker and her Aunt Piper are the best at potion-making; Piper because of her love for cooking and Parker for unknown reasons. Paris is skilled at Spell Casting, like her mother Phoebe, as they both share their passion for creativity and are both dedicated to the craft. Prudence, Paige, and Prue, all excel at witchcraft but are better at devising plans to rescue innocents. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Unique Powers Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate active powers which are destined to grow and advance over the years. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and were given by seniority; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition, respectively. The youngest sister, Paige, is an exception to this rule due to being the replacement of Prudence and therefore, possesses a telekinetic power. Due to her Whitelighter genes, her telekinetic power is mixed with her Orbing power. The Power of Three Although each sister has proven herself to be a powerful witch in her own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. When all three sisters are gathered, their powers are united as one. Said to be the most powerful form of magic, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as sisters. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sister stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called the Power of Three Spell. It is said that no demon or warlock or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Although some have come far into the destruction of the Power of Three, either through trickery or some higher source of demonic being, none have succeeded in accomplishing this. The Book of Shadows Like any other witch, the Charmed Ones have a Book of Shadows. This is the magical tome of the Warren line of witches and is said to be the most powerful and coveted tome in the entire world. It contains spells and potions created and collected by their ancestors, many of which come from the Charmed Ones' grandmother, Grams. It also contains information about various demons and histories that were passed down throughout the generations. Bond with the Book Connected to the Charmed Ones is the Book of Shadows. This magical artifact is believed to be the "source" of their magic. The strength and power of the Book depended on the strength of the Charmed Ones' sisterly bond as well as each sister's individual emotional state. If they are not 'connected' with each other, the Book's defenses lower. On the other hand, the stronger the connection, the more powerful the Book of Shadows' magic becomes. This has been proven many times when a certain evil attempted to steal the Book of Shadows. The Triquetra on the cover of the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, resembles their bond; The Power of Three. It is known as the family's symbol. Whenever the sisters are in turmoil and use their powers on each other in an offensive way, the triquetra will split, resembling the broken bond. The leaves of the triquetra disconnect and the circle will vanish. As a result, the book will lose its powers, as will the sisters'. The only way to restore everything is for the sisters to bond with each other again and solve their problems. Notes and Trivia * The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. The cover of the Book of Shadows features the Triquetra. * Every episode of Charmed (and almost every episode of Fated) features a shot of all three Charmed Ones together. * All of the original Charmed Ones have been hospitalized and have been to jail. * The wizard Rathmere, while confined by the Spider demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community, up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. * All of the original Charmed Ones have been married, and they were all married in February. ** Prudence was married to the warlock Zile in February 2001, after being tricked into the ceremony. However, she was later widowed after vanquishing him. ** Piper married Leo two weeks later, and the two have been married since. ** Phoebe married Cole Turner in February 2002 during a dark-ceremony. They later divorced after Phoebe vanquished him. ** Phoebe later Coop in February 2007. ** Paige married Henry Mitchell in February 2006. ** Phoebe also had another short-lived marriage to Dex Lawson, however, this took place in October 2005 and was an accidental marriage. * The sisters can be considered a paradox, due to them going back in time to save their own ancestor Melinda Warren. * It was said that if the need was ever great enough, the children of the Charmed Ones could access the Power of Three naturally. ** This proved to be true, and Phoebe's three daughters inherited the power in 2030. * With the birth of Phoebe's three daughters, the original Power of Three grew weaker as they passed their power down onto Phoebe's daughters. * The Charmed Ones are often to referred to as "the Halliwell sisters", mostly by other mortals, but also by other supernatural beings. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Magical Groups